


Inter Anno

by Wierdkid20



Series: Vulgaris Adamas [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, set up for the next fic, theres a big storm a coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wierdkid20/pseuds/Wierdkid20
Summary: After the events of Domina Alba, Domina head's to Homeworld  to shake some things up. but before I tell you that story. I have to tell you this one.





	Inter Anno

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is kind of an intermission fic, the new story will start sometime in the next few weeks. I hope you like this fic, it was nice just to kind of write little snippets. Information about the sequel is at the bottom!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Domina had first left the fleet for Homeworld she had been twelve years old and optimistic about the grand adventure she was about to go on. When she readied herself to leave the fleet this time it was more like a prisoner awaiting her execution. Before the fleet had shown up to see her off, this time Mossy Agate and 9ZQ appeared to endure hugs and see her and Pearl off.

 

“I will keep in contact, Also I’ll be back to check in once the galaxy warp is set up.” Domina said.

 

“There is no rush my Diamond.” Mossy Agate said. “We are capable of running colonization operations without you.”

 

“Well I know that.” Domina said. “I’ve always known that I mostly just get in the way here.”

 

“My Diamond that’s not tr-” Mossy intergected

 

“I mean yeah but we put up with you anyway.” 9ZQ said with a shrug. Mossy Agate gave the Milky Quartz a withering look. 9ZQ gave the diamond a one armed hug which Domina returned. 

“Seriously though pebble, we’ll be fine, take care of yourself.”

* * * *

 

“You can’t be serious.” Jet Pearl asked softly. They were standing just outside a spires reading rooms where Domina was conferring with several gems, including Jet’s owner, about Homeworlds legal system.

 

“I am, the Crystal Gems are still around, greatly reduced in number but still on earth.”

 

“Including the Renegade?”

 

“Yes, when I spoke with her she did express interest in helping us out here.”

 

“Shards, that’s amazing. Jet said, a genuine smile crossing her face. It immediately faded as she pulled a piece of contraband computing out of her gem, she started writing things down. 

“Best way to get in contact with them? I’ll turn the information over to the gems on base and we can go from there.”

 

“Wailing Stone.” Pink Pearl said. Jet froze and stared at her.

 

“You’re tumbling my rocks.”

 

“I wish I was.” Pearl said with a shake of her head. Jet sighed and rubbed the space around her gem.

 

“Alright alright, we’ll work something out,still this is amazing,” Jet wrote down a few more things before returning her  “Great work Pink.”

* * * *

 

“What type of music do you like?” Steven asked, they were sitting on the edge of the balcony on the flagship inside one of Domina’s dreams. Domina shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, your dad and I listened to some music while I was there, I liked that.” she said. 

 

“Hmm.” Steven said twisting his face in thought, He strummed a few notes on his ukulele. Domina smiled.

 

“I should send you some homeworld music in return.” She said.

 

“Yeah that would be awesome!” Steven said. “We should trade stuff, Like pen pals!”

 

“What’s a pen pal?”

 

“It’s when two friends write letters to each other and exchange stuff. Connie said she has one from India, though I guess that’s technically her cousin.” He said trailing off “Anyway, it could be fun!”

 

“I don’t know how to read...whatever it is you write in though.” Domina siad.

 

“Wait you don’t?” Steven asked, Domina shook her head, the boy frowned.

 

“Well that won’t work, I don’t know how to write in gem.”

 

“You don’t?” Domina asked as surprised as Steven had been. Steven shook his head. 

 

“No, I guess we could just do videos or something but that wouldn’t be as fun..”

 

“I could just teach you how to write in gem.”

 

“Really!?” Steven said, his eyes suddenly starry.

 

“Yes of course, here.” Domina focused for a moment and she was holding a screen. “Let me show you. “

 

* * * *

When White diamond had finished recording the message her hand drifted down to rest on her abdomen. Yesterday the hybrid, Domina, had stirred for the first time, Vitus was overjoyed. White had managed to allow a smile to creep over her face. Now though, after the message for the future Diamond had been recorded she was hit with a bought of worry. 

Would this be enough? Would this really be what this child wanted to hear? White Diamond shook her head and unsteadily removed herself from the shrunken chair and moved to exit the room, she couldn’t let doubt sink in now. The plan was in motion. She felt the unborn child kick and paused in the doorway. 

“What will you be?” she asked softly. There was no response of course, but even addressing the baby she felt her doubt grow. She had to say more but... White Diamond glanced back at the console and the chair, both of which had resumed their original size. She couldn’t say it like this.

When she stepped into the warp stream, when she rejoined the fleet, when she was sitting on a couch with Vitus leaning up next to her stitching yet another toy for the child, that’s when White Diamond said more.

 

That’s when she opened what would be her final log, and began to type:

 

_ Dear Domina, _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Domina Alba, is titled Seditionis Adamas (Diamond Rebellion) 
> 
> True to her word Domina has stirred things up on Homeworld, but unknown to here there are more players in the game. Friendships will come to light, Betrayals will be enacted and the Gem Empire will be rocked to the core.
> 
> If you want to see a cover for it and the other fics in this series you can check out the tumblr for this series at: domina-alba.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to talk to me or ask me about stuff there too!
> 
> The first chapter will come out in a few weeks,before the end of the year if all goes well. You will be able to read it on FFN and here on Ao3 
> 
> I can’t wait for you to read it!


End file.
